


Countdown to Valentine's

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [16]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/M, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane Misa has to wait until Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> One of the most depressing things I've ever done. I'm posting it since it's part of this series, and my exploration of why Misa dies on Valentine's Day.

It has been 297 days since he died.  
  
There's been rumors about Amane Misa for a while. She's strange and uninterested in everything except the love of her life, Yagami Light. Her coworkers find her hard to talk to, and they let Misa her keep her distance. However, upon the shocking announcement that her fiance has died, people start to reach out to her again.  
  
She shuns them. She ignores the knocks on her door, the calls of people who had once been her friends. The only one she ever sees is the delivery man, who stops by at 2 p.m. on Saturdays with her groceries. Every time she opens the door, he is shocked by her deterioration. There's something incredibly tragic about her haggard face, the ruined beauty of a once world-renowned model.  
  
Amazingly enough, she doesn't care. Without Light, there is no reason for her to look beautiful. She's broken all the mirrors in her apartment, anyway.  
  
She wishes she could put a label on her feelings, but _grieving_ seems too mundane, and _depression_ is too mild. In one of her more fanciful moments she decides that _darkness_ will do, since there's no Light in her life.  
  
Her memory is patchy, but she finds a diary she created while originally dating Light. There's some strange references she doesn't understand, but she does find a prediction of her own death, courtesy of "Rem," a friend she doesn't remember.  
  
Misa takes solace in that. She knows when she's going to die. She has an 18 month calendar, and she marks each day off with an X as soon as she goes to bed. Valentine's Day is circled with a heart, and she counts down the time.  
  
She spends her days writing, trying to capture everything she loved about him onto paper for posterity. Light had been a remarkable person. Someone needs to tell his tale, and she's the only one left. Even though she can't remember too much about him, she will never forget his smile, or his idealism. She will never forget how _brilliant_ he was, shining just like his name.   
  
It has been 297 days since he died. She only needs to suffer another 85 before she will be able to join him in death.


End file.
